Old scars and new band aids
by honaker.stephen73
Summary: Raven and Terra attempt to help Beast Boy find inner peace, while trying to figure out their attraction towards him.
1. Chapter 1

Old scars and an innocent catalyst

Hello, My name is Stephen Honaker; I wrote a fanfic a long time ago and never was able to finish because my work got deleted, I got super sad and just gave up on my passion and craft for a while but I decided to go again I mean this fandom has very little toxic if any, I love that. Not to mention I was going through some heavy stuff at the time. I hope you like my fanfic. I will not be writing villains within the romance of this story. Yes terra and raven are going to be attempting to woo Beast boy but they are mature and at this point friends. Also If I write in slade scenes to fill the drama with action he'll be Deathstroke because calling him Slade is like the penguin going by Oswald, it's just weird. I will also clarify his motivation at some point as to why robin is his object of obsession; If I go in it will be all in. Also, I am calling the titan's by their name in a home setting because they are family and should be close to each other as such, aliases is a professional thing, you don't do that to your psuedo-brother. Just in case you don't know. Victor stone-cyborg, Koriand'r- Starfire Rachel Roth-Raven (heard that is a misconception but never found out if true so I am assuming it is just a rumor) Garfield Logan-beast boy. Anyway hope you enjoy! P.S. the text i my story did have italics and bold to emphasize communication but I could not retain that so I cam up with an alternative to it. It's not as straight forward but I just separated each dialogue so it's impossible to confuse them. It also look's surprisingly neater too. I used to have another account but technical difficulties made it a burning ship. So I had to abandon it after losing my password now it is under my Gmail. Now this is my current account. It will remain as such.

Usually the smell of tofu, the corny jokes that would make anyone cringe and the off beat tune of Garfield's whistling would fill up the room, but the genuine joy of the green bean was ever absent today. The vibrant green eyes were baggy and void of life. It had been like this on and off for a month. Beast boy would smile and talk to his friends making them think he had a life of his own; that he had moved on. There would be a bright and vibrant week in everyone's future and than the jokes would cease. In it's wake were the eyes of pain, the look that say's that he can't find a grip to hold on his once ever present optimism. While Garfield went to his room to "think". The other titan's gathered to brainstorm how to get him back to normal once again.

Robin looked to the rest of the group and said to them them"listen guy's gar has had it rough. He is a lot more fragile than he likes to appear and that might be the source of some of his pain, I know how bad it is to ask for support, sometimes it feels like your drowning and you don't want to burden others with the chore of resuscitation. Gar may tell you it's all Terra but it's not she is a wound in his heart; sure. But that is not his issue she is just a wound, but she ripped out every scar along the way. Now we are stuck with a broken man trying to accept the fact that one more rejection does not confirm or validate his own self-loathing"

Everybody turned to him surprised and Rachel spoke to him in a croaked whisper"Garfield is sad and his past is depressing; I don't think he is depressed. He is too bad an actor to pull off a mask...he has to be"

Victor than chimed in " My little bro, nah".

Koriand'r had heard enough and spoke up in a very regretful tone "No, Dick is telling the truth. I hate this, I hate it so much but he is right. This is actually pretty normal for him, For a long time he has to talked to me and Dick at night. He is far more caring and understanding than you think. Every mistake, Every time he sees himself as less, he cracks a joke" She turned to Rachel "He speaks a lot of you, Not in a bad way per se, but he looks up to you and you seem to also depress him. He sees a shadow and he feels lost in it, according to him he will never account to anything and should have left the team ages ago. Last week you saw him in his room with a black eye and hogtied. He was not having night terrors he went to the roof to...to...k-k-kill himself. The reason was simple, we thought he attacked you that night; when he became the beast. he thought he did too. We found evidence of the contrary and felt horrible. We tried to make him feel better about it but he just bottled it up until it consumed him. He finished a late night conversation with robin, and beast boy said do you guy's still trust me. I don't feel right. So what if I saved her. I could control it that time, but I don't know if I can the next time. He told robin he wanted to take a walk and he let him go."

Dick finished by explaining the rest of the night "I saw him go the wrong direction and we both gasped as we realized he b-lined for the roof, Kori all but pushed me off the bed, when I got there I saw him say his last regrets and I never let him finish I used my tools to quickly knock him out. He woke up crying. He just kept screaming "If I die, raven is saved, If I die, you. My friends get to live". I swear to all of you the false bravado I put on while trying to convince him to trust us enough to live for us rivaled any interrogation working under batman or working alone I barely manage to croak "You couldn't get us even if you wanted too". I made a subtle effort to always pair him with someone and truth be told I still do. I don't know what to do anymore...I..I thought I fixed him. But now the old Gar might as well be dead. Please help me because I can't stand the fake laugh, the false smile and the half assed attempt to prove to me that he can stand waking up and going to bed at night."

Victor hugged him like a brother and said in a half joking mannerism "Please, like hell we'd give you the pleasure of bring him back to life alone, he is stuck with us whether he likes it or not. But we are all tired and can finish this conversation and training tomorrow" They all separated and went back to their respective rooms. Garfield either unaware of the gossip in his name or too apathetic to care and just kept staring blankly at a picture of his mom and dad.

Kori and Dick spent an hour and a half crying in each other's arm's and kept explaining to the other that they would not let Gar; their Gar dissapear. This one was temporary and they would see to that.

Victor sat alone in his bed talking to himself "I am his brother, knowing this all of this is my job. I failed him." He went to sleep in a generally melancholic mood.

Rachel was another beast entirely she was debating whether she should enter his mind without permission and see why he is depressed and fix it. She also wanted to comfort him, not that she would openly admit it. And with that this broken family were dead set to pick his pieces up and put them back together.

Garfield was not very strong when it came to emotional stability. He blames himself for his parent's death. He let himself get bit and contracted sakutia. He flew away and left them to die and he flew right into the greedy hand's of his legal guardian Nicholas Galtry. He than spent his life picking up the pieces. People treated him like a monstrous freak, goblin, troll he had heard it all. He gave up running. He figured hey freaks need a group and the doom patrol invited me in; so might as well join the circus. Little did he know that while he loved working for them. It was made abundantly clear that to them he was not reliable or worthy of respect and that hit beast boy hard. He find's a home and can't even manage being a stray right. How pitiful. Eventually he was gone, he left the doom patrol leaving behind his regrettably bad baggage. He spent his time homeless with the only outfit he owned being his easily cleaned uniform. He saw robin; or at least one of them and hid until he was certain he was needed he joined their group without too much distress or push back although his self-esteem was horrible it was not at it's peak, not yet. Beast boy told himself that his only quality was being laughed at, all they see is a green freak do your job tell some jokes get sighed at and they will keep you around. You just have to be amusing. it's all your good for. As time rolled on Raven became more and more critical of his work but he never knew why, he just knew that it hurt. But Beast Boy was strong and he made every effort to brush off his self-loathing but he never could. Raven was top of her game all of the time, even being sent with Dick to train underlings at Young Justice HQ from time to time and he was just a green freak who can turn into animals. He never overly involved himself with anyone but raven. He wanted to get her to like him as a friend, his first real friend who saw him as a real person and not as a lucky person with no skill. Raven always turned him down and to him it was always confirmation that what she said in nevermore were kind gestures and would fade like everyone else. Than he turned into an actual monster. A beast, they stopped him but now he saw himself as hideously as the fractured reflection of the voices that haunt his past. And than he met Terra and she made him feel alive, truly alive. It was perfect, but she betrayed them more than once and every time it broke his heart worse than before. Terra had convinced him that his mask was no longer needed and proceeded to disregard the thought as she melted his optimism and formed an even more concealing mask. Just as he gave up she changed and she attempted to kill Deathstroke. Beast Boy decided to move on until he found Terra at school and he confronted her. He tried to get her on his side but she feigned amnesia and she ultimately told him to move on. This was the peak of his sadness, not because she hurt him or rejected him but because she symbolized something to him, the thought that genuine happiness was possible for him and that he could forget his old demon's and take his mask off. But hearing that she tossed him aside proved something to him. Lying in bed; These thoughts filled him with these dark thoughts "Everyone I care about either leaves me. dies and leaves me, or they get tired and abandon me. this is proof that I mean nothing; at least to myself."

Rachel got up rather early in the morning and decided it was time to make a change so she floated her way to Garfield's room and knocked on his door. He trudged and opened the door with a creak. She could tell that his eyes were flushed and cheeks were pink which she did not mention but made note of. She spoke to him in her usual tone just without any of her usual ice. em"Hey, Gar would you join us for breakfast. Please. I don't know if you are better yet but we just want to enjoy your company. Is that okay". Garfield was skeptical at first because he thought she hated him but he could tell he was sincere which led to next question, why would they want to be my company in the first place. Either way he was glad to be accepted even if it was pity. he went to the table and was served a vegan meal and a vegan drink. Which felt weird as he usually cooked his own but he payed it no mind. He thanked everyone for the food.

robin looked to him and said em"I need you to go to the grocery store with Victor. Here is some extra money for you to stop by the gaming store knock yourselves out". They left almost immediately with Victor trying to think about discussing his "problems" but decided to get food and do it than.

Raven was meditating in nevermore to think of a solution and she hated the conclusion she came up with. She would have to get Terra to at least acknowledge Gar's existence. She had to wrestle with the idea of it. In what was essentially the courtroom within raven's that filed and judged her on her past and present opinions and or actions.

Wisdom spoke up first "She moved on, she found her inner peace, her balance."

a solemn happy said "But she need's to help beast boy find his, he is just so different now and it hurts.

Anger spoke up "What if she betray-"

to be interrupted by intelligence, "No she wouldn't, she had that opportunity when convenient, she chose to turn on her master instead. You are just jealous and you know it."

Raven reached a verdict and said " It doesn't matter, I need to do this". Raven heard all appeals and went with the majority. She decided to vent before heading home and spoke "Come Monday I will talk to the former princess and get her to at least try to fix Gar. I was cold to him on a professional level because I admired my work and feared her father. On a personal level he hurt me a lot. He never talked to me. Not really; and when he did it was all fake and plastic and obvious to everyone, or at least to me and Robin, I tried to open up to him because I liked him a lot, but he always assumed it was a conditional thing like earning my favor. I wanted him to separate work life and home life. But he never did. So I childishly decided to get payback and decided to quip at him at home too. If he was going to make me out to be worse than I was and he was going to avoid me than I would have to would drive him away. Than it would be easier to forget. But now I see a chance and I plan to use it to my advantage. I can't guarantee that he will go out with me but at the very least I want to guarantee a slot to be his platonic friend"


	2. Chapter 2

Raven left Nevermore far more determined than before. She did not want to intimidate people, that was far off base from her pacifistic intentions. So she went to Murukami High school as Rachel. Wearing a dark purple turtleneck and blue jeans; she waited outside the school for a good 2 hours waiting on Terra. People would on occasion ask as to why she was waiting by the school and she simply responded by saying "I'm waiting for a friend...", it did help that she was telling the truth.

Terra walked out of the school; saw Raven in civilian clothes and did not want to open the can of worm she attempted to avoid with Garfield. She hurt them enough. She had to forget. If she didn't she would never forgive herself. So she kept walking right past Rachel with no intention of meeting her gaze. She did not get far before she felt a pressure and a grip on her shoulder, it wasn't hard or violent just firm. She was turned around to meet Rachel's eye's.

Rachel was getting annoyed so she just said in a very commanding tone "It's Rachel, we need to talk. Follow me". Her tone scared Terra, it was so commanding but so monotone that she could only remember it more. They found themselves on the roof of the building when everyone left and Rachel looked to her and decided to lay it out. "Listen Terra, I understand you want to move on from us. I don't presume to know your motives, but I assume it is not for malicious reasons".

Terra was faltering now, Rachel sounded more depressed than usual, she looked like she was pleading and Terra had to know. That being said she did not know yet if being truthful is best, and using the stairs helped her lie a hell of a lot easier. So she decided to be indirect "So Rachel what is all of this about, is this Beast boy and his visiting me a while ago" She managed to get this out with a rub of the shoulder and lack of eye contact.

Rachel could easily tell she was nervous and smirked,a lying talker always tells the truth with everything but the mouth. so she thought to herself _"two can play at that game"._ Raven decided the best course of action was to appeal to pathos "Yes and no, he is fine with you not telling him that you are Terra like you aren't telling me, but he is extremely depressed".

Terra could buy sad she could buy bad days but Gar and depressed don't even compute "Even if I am Terra, even if I am a princess it does not matter, if I did something to hurt him; shouldn't he remove me from his life"

Raven laughed which surprised Terra. "You know; I never mentioned being a princess"

There was no shade of red to mirror Terra's face and she said "Fine, okay is it so bad to start over. I am a monster and this is my atonement. I can't handle being the knife in Gar's side. I won't hurt him again, I can't"

Raven got right up to her face and Terra tensed getting ready for a potential conflict until she was hugged "You hurting Gar is based on your actions and not your environment. do what you want but if you want to help him you know where to find me"

Terra decided to make it clear as raven stopped the hug to leave "Listen raven what could I possibly say; Cheers, how's it going. What could be so bad that he would even remotely nee-"

Raven was mad now and the interruption was almost instinctual for her "Suicide Terra, Dick had to stop him from jumping off a building on a one way trip and not the last minute turn into the bird kind, I was informed by robin that pills were found in his pocket. For some reason he felt star couldn't handle it so I was told privately. How bad was it, his eyes are a void and the gar you knew is dead. No, it is not your fault. I don't blame you at all, but don't you **dare** say his issues were exaggerated when waking up and going to sleep is a chore for him now"

Terra considered herself strong and yet as she was made aware the weight of every aspect of the situation and it hurt so much. She begged her "Why is he like this is it me...Oh God what did I do"

Raven looked to her and said "No, you did not do this. He loved you. He had a horrible life and wore a mask to hide his scars. I won't lie, you hurt him bad, so bad that he was to afraid to take it off. You made him happy again and hurt him again and again, you aren't the root of his problems. You are a reminder to him, another reason for him to hate himself. You weren't the reason to him, you were the confirmation".

Terra hated this, Raven made her feel worse, not better. Great so she did not depress him, just reminded him of every other thing that did. So much better. "How do I fix this, how do I fix him"

Raven was direct and honest "Don't know. I did not tell the rest I came. I trust you and respect you actually trying to change. I will vouch for you, that being said. You are not to date him even if he asks. That is your atonement and not this. You had a chance, in fact you had two and you blew them both. I will make this clear. I don't trust that dynamic. Leave that aspect of your relationship alone"

With that she flew off and her obvious protective jealousy almost laminating the air and she took that as a sign of a challenge "She said it herself, I can be trusted. I have no intention of hurting him or you Raven, I want to do this right but I won't give up. If I can save myself and change myself I will earn the right to walk by Garfield again and you aren't going to threaten that out of me. So the next time we meet it will be my turn to make something clear. Garfield is my top priority and we will make him happy again. we will patch up his scars and make him smile again and than and only than will I go after him in any way shape or form."

Terra felt confidence rise in her as she went to titan tower and knocked on the door and Dick Greyson answered and said "Hello, who is it. Oh, hey terra. are you off school. Did gar go to your schoo-"

Terra had to defend him fast "No, I came to see him"

Confused as to why Terra was coming to visit Garfield when a month and a half ago she wanted him to go away. So Dick asked her "I am confused as to why you wanna see her "

Terra had to be honest or things could get bad "I lied, I never forgot about you guy's. I just wanted to let Beast Boy forget. Clearly I was wrong. What I did to him was disgusting and I felt like separating myself for his sake was best". The tears were heavy and hard. She did not notice and the loud whimpering could be heard from the tower and the ever energetic alien had heard it.

Dick had listened the whole time and when Terra finished Dick simply said "Can you forgive yourself"

Terra responded "I-I don't know"

Dick wasn't sure what to say but luckily for him, Kori did and she was on her way to the front door as fast as possible. She found Terra crying and heard why and hugged her "Of course you can and I will make sure of it. This rekma is temporary. So please help us help Gar"

Terra smiled and nodded while deepening her hug. She than walked up the stairs of the tower and found Raven's room and knocked. with the creak of the door she took that as invite. Terra entered a room with candles and other things that looked related to the occult. That was not why she was here though. She looked at Raven and said "We need to talk and I need you to listen".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends. I am sorry about my inactivity. I have been busy with work. I will post on both of my stories tomorrow after work. Glad to be writing again.**


	4. Chapter 4

Raven assumed it was about their prior conversation, so she said to Terra "Is this about earlier. I can help you in any way".

Terra said "Yes and no. I do need your help to help Gar and I _Swear_ to you. I am going to become a better person. I threw away everything because Wilson got in my head. I hate that so much. I loved him."

At this point Terra was visibly shaken and Rachel noticed a few things while hearing Terra talk about herself. First, she felt self-loathing. Than guilt and finally remorse. If there was any doubt that Terra was lying before; there was none as of now. She could lie all she wanted to but there is one thing that you can't hide from an empath and that is your emotions. Raven looked to Terra and said reassuringly "I believe you you proved ev-"

Terra interrupted "You didn't let me finish. I am still in love with him. I don't know if I deserve to stand by his side or not, but _you_ don't get to decide that. Right now his mental health is my priority anyway. I just wanted you to know where I stand. Either way I hope we can be friends. Finally hit me **Hard".**

Raven was extremely confused and also a little mad " _Why_ would I do that"

Terra said darkly "I tried to kill you. I deserve it. Hit me. Stomp me out. Hurt me. I want us to be friends and I don't want bad blood. Please take out your vengeance"

Raven sighed and said "I won't, if you want my forgiveness. Continue being the changed person you are. Now that we are on good terms. Let me be clear, **If** _you_ **hurt him again I will kill you where you stand** ".

Terra nodded because as far as she was concerned; that was more than fair.

Raven and Terra decided to end their conversation here. Terra went to the hallway and walked to Garfield's room. Terra knocked and Gar answered in a deadpan voice "Hello, I am sorry Vic I don't feel like going to the park. I am just going to take another nap."

Terra was heartbroken to see that she contributed to this. She hated herself for what she did to him _twice._ "Gar it is me".

She heard nothing and decided to leave him alone until the door opened. "Hey Terra, How was school".

Terra felt terrible "Gar I am sorry. I wanted to make myself dissapear from your life. I feel like your poison and I wanted you to clean but I think I made you worse and I am sorry. Please; if you want I wanna be your friend again"

Terra closed her eyes to avoid his face. He hugged her and really hard and said "That is the most honest thing you have said in months. I am glad to hang out again but this is strike two and if you hurt me again than you are out".

Terra opened her eyes to see a smile. A real one. She hugged him and hard. She knew that this was a good day and the the storm was still very present. For today the old Gar was back and Terra would work on the other one when he returned. Hopefully he never did.

Rachel walked down the hallway to find a smiling Gar and Rachel. She was glad that Terra was being therapeutic. She walked over to them and said "Come on guy's. Let's head to lunch. At the table Garfield being happy was so alien to everyone there; including the actual alien that they ate while they stared. Dick looked to them and said "So Terra. You seem to have integrated smoothly back into the tower. If no one objects. How would you like to join".

Terra was ecstatic; She was ecstatic to prove her worth, Ecstatic to prove her trust, and Ecstatic to help to make her gar better. She was ecstatic.

Everyone fully supported the decision to add Terra. Terra decided to end the note by saying "I would love to join".

They ate the rest of the meal in peaceful silence and enjoyed each other's company. Kori said "I love this, we are now back to being friends".

After the meal Terra moved herself into the tower. She slept very soundly knowing Gar is happy.

Rachel on the other hand was having a mental battle between a few of her emotions, but was a short fused one. So this time the court hearing was far shorter than before, despite everyone's attendance.

Jealousy spoke in a seething tone rivaling rage's "How _dare_ she try to win my gar back. I was there for him, I helped him stand. I was there".

Happiness disagreed "Jealousy, Gar is happy and caring about why is imbecilic. You should care that Gar can be himself. You should be happy that not only is Terra good again and this time for good, but we get to befriend her again without worrying about betrayal".

Intelligence chimed in "Also Jealousy, you say My gar as if he belongs to anyone. We aren't poachers and he is not an object. We aren't even dating so stop being possessive. Plus it's just as Terra; our friend, said. His mental health should and I will make this clear; it _**will**_ be top priority".

Wisdom finished by saying "Yes, she is right. We can fawn over our crush after we help him stand on his own feet. When that is done jealousy, you and intelligence can have a field day with Terra so long as it does not jeopardize your friendship"

Raven agreed to call jealousy to withdraw and she did as she knew she had lost the debate. Raven left her mind more at peace with the current situation. "Terra was an asshole and I am being petty now. I need to become a better person too. Terra we are friends and that is why I won't hold back. I had so many regrets. I helped my father rise. Even if I was forced to. I can't have regrets anymore. Soon we will get the old Gar back and after that let's fight this friendly war as equals and grow as people".


End file.
